


The Three Mercenaries

by CatmintW



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Social Network (2010), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatmintW/pseuds/CatmintW
Summary: In alternative universe:the future of science and technology, ruled by the royal system under military control.It was the time when warlords separated, one of the most powerful forces called Hydra achieved the military control of the royal power, they ruled the country with authoritarianism, the society totally suffered.However, although the royal power had been hijacked, within the area of the capital city, people still could take a breath. At this period, King Charles Xavier set up the Royal School.But the military power could not be laissez-faire of royal power to develop their own forces, so those most talented people in the school would be absorbed into Hydra after the Graduation Contest.But there still had good news that after a period of biting the bullet, King Charles secretly trained a group of royal escorts, the country had a relatively peaceful and stable period.However, not for long, the Royal Guard's captain betrayed the royal power.So far, the country had completely fallen, the rebels began a difficult revolutionary process.Under this background,there comes the legend of "The Three Mercenaries": the stories about Bucky,Loki and Mark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the background and story line of my comic story "The Three Mercenaries",and it is ongoing now on my ins/twitter/tumblr:@CatmintW  
> If you are interested in my story,please go and see it ;)
> 
> The original one is in Chinese,so if there's any mistakes in my translation,please DO tell me!  
> Also if you like the story and want to rewrite it,WELCOME! I'd be soooo happy if there's anyone want to continue my fiction!(I am a bad writer and too lazy just want to draw the manga :p
> 
> Hope someone can enjoy it!

 

Comic/Manga:[Chapter 1.](https://twitter.com/CatmintW/status/840034323390640129)  [Sub story-Stucky](https://twitter.com/CatmintW/status/840190698833891329)

 

**The Whole Background**

* * *

In alternative universe---the future of science and technology, ruled by the royal system under military control. It was the time when warlords separated, one of the most powerful forces called Hydra achieved the military control of the royal power, they ruled the country with authoritarianism, causing a huge gap between rich and poor, the society totally suffered.

However, although the royal power had been hijacked, within the area of the capital city, people still could take a breath. At this period, the king was Charles Xavier. One of the most important things he had done was to set up the Royal School, which was divided into two system, committed to training military and machine-inventive talents. But the military power could not be laissez-faire of royal power to develop their own forces, so those most talented people in the school would be absorbed into Hydra after the Graduation Contest, though their values were not matched with military power, it seemed that after a period of time they would pledge allegiance. It was said that they were being brainwashed...

But there still had good news that after a period of biting the bullet, King Charles secretly trained a group of royal escorts (through early contact with potential students to help them hide their gift, put them into the underground training, and avoid winning in the Graduation Contest), and at the same time combined with a small rebel forces lead by Erik Lehnsherr to contain Military forces, and successfully made the situation of two confrontation, the country had a relatively peaceful and stable period.

However, not for long, the Royal Guard's captain Sebastian Shaw betrayed the royal power. King Charles was hunted by Hydra, desperate had to lead the escort team members to break through the capital area, and escaped to Erik's rebel forces. Shaw then became the new king under the support of the military power. So far, the country had completely fallen, the rebels began a difficult revolutionary process.

 

 

  **ME Line**

* * *

During the short period of peaceful and stable, 10-year-old Mark Zuckerberg met 19-year-old Eduardo Saverin,who was the Royal School's most talented mechanical-theory student. Wardo was invited as a special guest to Mark's high school, had a speech to its Machinery Manufacturing Interests Club. The two hit it off at the very first time, and became really good friends. Together they invented a advanced robot FACEBOOK, who's nickname is FB. In order to avoid unnecessary trouble the two hid this as a secret.

However, during the battle of capital city, as the situation was so urgent and chaotic, Wardo disappeared and lost contact with Mark. Even worse, Mark lost his parents and had to live on the streets with FB. But luckily, later he met Bucky and Loki, formed a three mercenary group with them to perform a variety of high commission tasks and had a safe home.

In the time of losing contact with Wardo, Mark slowly realized that his feelings to Wardo was not just as friends.

 

Wardo, during the battle of the capital city, escaped with Charles to the rebel base, deeply felt the uselessness as a mechanical theorist, and determined to join the rebel army, from the beginning to participate in the military training in the rebel base. One year after The Fall, he joined the "Serum Plan", and became the spider soldier and engaged in the most of operations launched by the rebels. The spider serum he injected turned him into a 17-year-old young boy, as the cost of losing a big part of his memories.

Recently he was sent to the capital area to perform a secret mission.

 

 

**Stucky line**

* * *

Bucky grew up in the underground street (AKA black street) with Loki, who's two years older than him. In many ways, Bucky likes to listen to Loki's comments. When Charles launched the Battle of Loyal Escort, the two escaped from the underground street in disarray. It is the time when they met the warm-hearted man Doctor Banner and lived in his shelter for a short period of stability. And in this period they were refined into their own martial and strategic skills.

However, Banner suddenly disappeared, the two returned to the old life and formed a mercenary group, began to take the stage and make a living for themselves, and gradually accumulated a little fame in mercenary world. Then they picked up the senior hacker Mark, from this time they became even more powerful, their rank in the mercenary world rose gradually, and brought them a great number of money.

Now, 21-year-old Loki made a decision to send 19-year-old Bucky and 15-year-old Mark to the Royal School, in there Bucky will meet his soul mate...

And it is just when my comic story begins.

 

Steve grew up in the rebel base, had great eager to join the army and kill the bad enemy, but unfortunately his physique was so weak to let him pass the physical text. But he never gave up. He was familiar with the military books, and training himself online almost 12 hours each day. So even in the actual battle his body could not bear, it had led to action through. He was complimented by the rebel leader Erik that he would become a mighty general if he had a strong body.

After the Fall, the rebels launched the "Serum Plan", Steve first volunteered to participate in the experiment. But soon due to the failure of the experiment, he sacrificed, buried in the rebels martyrs cemetery with the highest glory.

However, three years after the Fall, also the third year of the "Serum Plan", an 18-year-old boy successfully passed the military selection of the Loyal School students, and was received to the capital city for further military study. In there, this young boy will fall in love with someone he could not imagine...

 

 

**Thorki line**

* * *

Grew up in the dirty and mess underground street, in order to protect Bucky, although Loki is young, he had already known much of the things and full of cunning tricks. After Banner's disappearance he continued the old life with Bucky, but seemed to know the secret of why Banner suddenly disappeared. Then they picked up Mark, formally set up the mercenary trio.

On his 17 years old, Loki received a high commission task: to approach to a person whose codename is "Raytheon" and cheat something from him. After the completion of this task, Loki received a lucrative of money and left the mercenary world with Bucky for about two years. Later, as the form of the trio, they then back to their old jobs again.

Under the cunning appearance, there is a warm heart for Loki to protect his brothers.

 

Thor Odinson, who is the son of the most wealthy man in the country---Odin, is a playboy. However, three years ago, Thor suddenly changed his temper, and became a ruthless and brutal man. No one knows what happened to him, but it seems he's kept looking for someone...

 

 

**Timeline**

* * *

  * The Battle of Royal Escort: Bucky (10 years old), Loki (12 years old).
  * Time with Banner: Bucky (11), Loki (13).
  * Banner's Disappearation: Bucky (12), Loki (14).
  * The Period of Peaceful and Stable: Mark (10), Bucky (14), Loki (16), Wardo (19), Steve (13), Thor (21).
  * The "Raytheon" mission: Loki (17), Thor (22).
  * "The Fall": Mark (12), Wardo (21), Bucky (16), Loki (18), Steve (15), Thor (23).
  * The First Year of "Serum Plan": Mark (13), Bucky (17), Loki (19), Wardo (22), Steve (16), Thor (24).
  * The Second Year of "Serum Plan"/ The Form of The Three Mercenaries: Mark (14), Bucky (18), Loki (20), Wardo (23), Steve (17), Thor (25).
  * Now: Mark (15 years old), Wardo (17 years old / 24 years old), Bucky (19 years old), Loki (21 years old), Steve (18 years old), Thor (26 years old).




End file.
